The invention relates to a display device, in particular for use in the automotive sector.
Motor vehicle instrument clusters with displays which can be illuminated by a light source are available on the market with numerous configurations. It is known to pass light generated by light-emitting diodes or incandescent lamps via fiberoptic conductors to the displays to be illuminated. In addition, document WO 2005/002903 A1 has also disclosed using reflective surfaces for backlighting display areas in display instruments.